The Honeymoon Alone Time
by Opalay the Scauldron Rider
Summary: Squeal to Alone Time. When Hiccup and AStrid got married, they didn't even get to go on their honeymoon because of the war with Drago and the death of someone. So Valka sends the couple to a uncharted island that she found years ago so the couple can have some alone time for nine days. Astrid does Hiccup again so many ways. Rated M for Lemon with different ways
1. Chapter 1

The Honeymoon Alone Time

Summary: Squeal to Alone Time. When Hiccup and Astrid got married, they didn't even get to go on their honeymoon because of the war with Drago and the death of someone. So Valka sends the couple to a uncharted island that she found years ago so the couple can have some alone time for nine days. Astrid does Hiccup again so many times. Rate M for Lemon with different ways for Astrid to pleasure Hiccup on the island. Toothless and Stormfly won't come with them

Ready for the real honeymoon? Here it is

Chapter One

"hey Valka, do you think it's a good idea for the kids to take their two year late honeymoon on a uncharted island that you found four years ago?" asked Gobber as he cleans Hookfang's teeth

"yes Gobber, they got married on the day Hiccup become chief, they need some alone time, their dragons aren't coming with them so their taking a boat while I fly overhead on Cloudjumper with them and I'll take the boat back here." said Valka

"that's a good idea, I'll go and find Astrid after I'm doing cleaning Hookfang's teeth, I think I saw her heading to the Academy since she become the leader when Hiccup stepped down after he became chief and Hiccup is doing his chief duties when you go find him." said Gobber

"where on the island is he at?" asked Valka while climbing on Cloudjumper's back

"I think he has to name three baby newborns, help Bucket with something and finally ask Gothi to rip up a peace treaty that Stoick and Bertha the chief of Bog-Burglar tribe signed five years ago." said Gobber

"what was the treaty about?" asked Valka

"the treaty was about if both of the tribes chiefs die then both heirs will get married." said Gobber

"did Bertha die?" asked Valka

"no, she went missing at sea a year before Stoick died." said Gobber

"what about her daughter?" asked Valka

"Camicazi had caught a deadly illness when her son was a toddler and the illness slowly killed her when her mother left." said Gobber as he finished the teeth cleaning. "all right Hookfang, your done for the day." Gobber said as Hookfang closes his mouth and flies off. "and now "I'm off to find Astrid."

"me too, off to find Hiccup, let's go Cloudjumper." said Valka as Cloudjumper flies off into the sky

Soon after five minutes in the sky, Valka found Hiccup with Toothless talking to Fishlegs with Meatlug near the Great Hall

"Hiccup!" called Valka

Both Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs and Meatlug look up to see Cloudjumper lowing himself next to them and Valka jumped off

"hey mom, what's up?" asked Hiccup as Cloudjumper bowed to Toothless

"looking for you so you and Astrid can go on your honeymoon," said Valka while petting Toothless on the head

"I thought me and Astrid did go on our honeymoon." said Hiccup holing a book in his hands

"no you guys never went on your honeymoon after you became the chief." said Valka

"let's true, Hiccup after a couple gets married, they go on their honeymoon for a week and a half." said Fishlegs taking the book out of Hiccup's hands and begans writing something in it

"what's with the book?" asked Valka

"oh, it's the Book of Dragons, it's Hiccup's job to rewrite it like taking the "kill on sight" out and Hiccup also wanted to add Cloudjumper's kind and the Bewilerbeast's kind in it." said Fishlegs while heading the book to Valka and she pens it to reveal an artwork of Cloudjumper with little info under the art and turned the page to the Bewilderbeast page-the picture took two pages to fill out with no info on it

"how come no info on the Bewilderbeast?" asked Valka

"because your Bewilderbeast and Drago's slave one are gone and I think they were the last of the kind like Toothless." said Hiccup

"well you know you could have ask me for the info on the Bewilderbeast's kind and more info on Cloudjumper's kind." said Valka

"I didn't even think about that, sorry man." said Hiccup

"it's alright son, so how was your day?" asked Valka

"good, named three newborns-one boy named Hadrian and two girls-one named Freya and the other girl named after dad." said Hiccup

"after your father?, your father would be proud to be named after a newborn girl." said Valka

"mom, here's the funny part, the parents and me thought the baby was a boy until we heard her giggling after I named her." said Hiccup

"oh dear, I hope she won't be made fun of with a male name." said Valka

"well I can't change it anymore I tried since she likes the name and if someone makes fun of her, I'll exile them." Hiccup said with a smile

"you and your sarcasm, you get that from me." said Valka with a smile also

"so where are me and Astrid going for our honeymoon?" asked Hiccup

"to a uncharted island that I found years ago and you and Astrid are nor bringing Toothless and Stormfly to the island." said Valka until she heard Toothless whine

"how many days will we be there?" asked Hiccup

"nine days, you two can survive without your dragons." said Valka

"are we taking a ship to get there?" asked Hiccup

"yes but I will take the ship back with me." said Valka

"do me and Astrid need to bring some supplies?" asked Hiccup

"yes for hunting for fish and extra clothes." said Valka

"when will we leave to go to the island?" asked Hiccup

"when you leave someone in charge of the island and when Gobber finds Astrid." said Valka

"I'll leave you in charge of the island, mom/" said Hiccup

"me?, well thank you, son." said Valka hugging Hiccup

"thanks, mom." said Hiccup hugging his mom back

"if Astrid is leaving the island with Hiccup, who is gonna be in charge of the Academy?" asked Fishelgs

"you will, Fishlegs." a voice called out as Hiccup, Valka and Fishlegs look up to see Stormfly laning next to Cloudjumper and Astrid jumped off Stormyfly and walked up to the group

"thanks, Astrid." said Fishlegs

"your welcome Fishlegs, so when are we leaving for our honeymoon." said Astrid

"I'm guessing tonight." said Hiccup

"so I'll get the ship ready for tonight." said Valka as she and Cloudjumper head to the docks

"well let's go and pack some supplies and extra clothes for nine days." said Hiccup as they head to the house to pack

Within an hour, they packed ten sets of clothes and some tools to hunt for fish

Then twenty minutes later, the couples heads to the docks and they started to board the ship until Hiccup felt a nudge at his back and turned around to see Toothless behind him

"sorry bud, but you and Stormfly can't come with us, we'll be back in nine days, but mom will be here with you and I left mom in charged so be good, ok." said Hiccup as he hugs Toothless and let go of Toothless and the ship took off

"don't worry, Toothless, Hiccup will be fine and you'll see him again when the come back in nine days and i'll be back in six hours." said Valka as Toothless starts to whine again when Valka and Cloudjumper fly off to the ship

At the ship "so what are we going to do at the island?" asked Hiccup

"well we'll have some alone time together." said Astrid as she hugs him from behind

"what do you have in mind?" asked Hiccup

"something dirty in mind." Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear and it gave him the shivers

"I love your dirty mind, Astrid." Hiccup said while laughing

"I know, so don't worry, we'll start first thing in the morning." said Astrid while putting her hand at Hiccup's groin " your "**Alpha"** wants some company." Astrid says while smiling

"Astrid, my mom is flying above is, we can't do this yet." said Hiccup looking up at Cloudjumper in the sky thinking his mom would board the ship any minute.

"I could for a minute, your mom won't know this but Cloudjumper might sense it but he won't be able to tell Valka this since you mom can't speak dragon." said Astrid as she unbuckles Hiccup's pants and puts her hand in his pants and begins touching him. "I'm not going to pleasure you yet, I'm just going to tease your "**Alpha"** to get you ready for tomorrow." whispered Astrid as she rubs the huge member "your hard already." whispered Astrid "you make me hard quickly with your magic hands." Hiccup whispered back "i hope your boner goes away when we reach the island so your mom doesn't see it." whispered Astrid "that would be an embarrassment if she sees it." Hiccup whispered

Three hours later, the ships comes to a stop and Hiccup and Astrid climb off the ship and they see a medium sized house in front of them (BTW Hiccup's boner wnt away, his penis was back in his pants and his pants were re buckled)

"I would sometimes use this house to stay at when I travel with Cloudjumper." Valka said while climbing off Cloudjumper's back

"when was the last time you were here, mom?" asked Hiccup as he gets the bags of clothes while Astrid grabs the hunting tools

"mmm, I think it was ten years ago when I rescued and saved a Deadly Nadder from one of Drag's traps." said Valka walking up the house with Cloudjumper next to her while Hiccup and Astrid were behind her.

"everything you will need is here: a closet, a fireplace, a bed, there's firewood, some candles, a kitchen, a table, a couch and there's a lake behind the house." Valka said while opening the door to reveal the inside

Valka went inside to start the fire but two and a half minutes of trying to start it but she gave up and asked Cloudjumper to start it and he started it within seconds

"thank you Cloudjumper, well we'll just leave you two to get comfortable and we will be back in nine days." said Valka as she and Cloudjumper head to the boat and they take off in the air with the boar in Cloudjumper's talons while Hiccup and Astrid watch her until they can't see her anymore

"well that's get settled in." said Hiccup as head upstairs to the bedroom to place the bags of clothes on the bed and then places the clothes in the closet

Twenty minutes of putting both of his and Astrid's clothes in the closet. Then after he closes the closet, he feels Astrid hugging him around his middle near his groin. "you having fun down there?" Hiccup asks as Astrid begins rubbing his groin

"you bet, does your **"Alpha"** want to come out and play with me for a while?" Astrid asks as she puts her hand back into Hiccup's pants and brings the member out. "for the whole nine days that we're gonna be here, I'm gonna let your **"Alpha"** hang out of your pants." "are you gonna let something of yours hang out?" asked Hiccup "what do you want of mine to hang out?" asked Astrid "mmm, how about your huge and sexy breasts (Astrid went through puberty also but with her breasts) and maybe I could gave them a nickname?" asked Hiccup "sure since we're gonna be the only ones on this island so I'll let my breasts hang out." said Astrid as she pulls her shirt down to her shoulder and down her breasts and Hiccup just stares at her huge breasts. "just leave your shirt like that." said Hiccup

"all right, and oh I put the tolls up in the kitchen, so wanna go fishing?" asked Astrid

"no, it's getting dark, let's turn in for the night." Hiccup said as he made his way to the bed and he lays on the bed and watches Astrid walk up the bed and he also watches her huge breasts bouncing up and down with each step she takes and he noticed his penis was starting to twitch

As she lays on the bed wit him, he feels her breasts pressing down on his arm "this is our first honeymoon, that's make it last forever." said Astrid as she and Hiccup began kissing while Astrid had a firm grip on Hiccup's penis while Hiccup was messaging Astrid's breasts

Both Astrid and Hiccup had their tongues tangled together while kissing each other and they were moaning in each other's mouths

After thirty minutes of french kissing, they stopped to catch their breath

"wow, we haven't done that in four years when we sneak out at nighttime to make out in the Academy." said Hiccup

"yeah and our parents would get angry at us thinking that we're having sexes and they would ground us for a week." said Astrid

"dad would ground me not to go flying with Toothless for a week." Hiccup said laughing

"my parents grounded me not to train Stormfly for a few days." Astrid say "anyway let's go to bed so we can be ready for tomorrow" as they both drift off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Day 1

Monday

Astrid woke up first with the sunlight shining in her face from the half opened window and she was trying to remember where she was at until she looked down next to her and saw a peaceful sleeping Hiccup next to her which made her smile and she realized they were on the honeymoon

Then Astrid noticed that Hicup's penis was hanging out of his pants and a idea popped into her head.

"_well, let's have some fun then."_ thought Astrid with a smile

"oh my brave and touch chief, it's time to awake from your peaceful slumber." Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear. She notice a smile on his sleepy face

"well have it your way for not waking up when I say so." whispered Astrid as she makes her way down at the bed and she positions herself between Hiccup's legs and she begins licking the tip

Then she hears a low moan coming from Hiccup as Astrid continues to lick the tip

"are you going to wake up soon, my love or should I stop continuing my job on you." asked Astrid as she holds the member in her hand

"yes, please continue." said Hiccup as he yawns and put his hands behind his head

"as you command, my love and I miss seeing your six and half inch **"Alpha"**." said Astrid as she licks the member up and down and then she places the member in her mouth and that sent Hiccup over the edge

"remember the first time I did this to you after you were stressed out from a day of chiefing?" asked Astrid taking the member out of her mouth and began pumping him hard with her hand

"yes I remember that, that was wonderful night." said Hiccup as he sits up from laying down

Astrid also sits up and sits next to him and she begans kissing him with stroking him.

Hiccup places his left hand on top of Astrid's left breast and he began messaging the breast slowly

Again like last night, they were both moaning in each others mouths while their tongues were tangled together and they were touching each others private parts

Both and Astrid were leaning against the head board while kissing. As Astrid pumps Hiccup's member really fast until she hears Hiccup saying "Astrid, I'm...about to...cum." as he cums onto Astrid's hand and theirs clothes but then Astrid rubs her breasts between Hiccup's penis and begins rubbing her breasts against the hard member until Hiccup shoots another load of cum onto Astrid's breasts, face, hair and into her mouth then she swallows it

"I could just swallow your cum for my whole life and I will never get tired of it." said Astrid licking the cum off her face with her tongue

"until you get sick of it?" asked Hiccup

"no never because your cum taste so yummy like warm yak milk." Astrid says as she rubs the cum all over her breasts "and I could just survive on your cum in disasters."

Hiccup smiled as Astrid lays her head on his soft chest while she rubs his penis with his cum on it still

"so wanna spend the whole day in bed and mess around?" asked Hiccup as he feels her nipples

"we'll get out of bed in a few hours and then we'll get out of this house to do some stuff around this island." said Astrid as she falls asleep on Hiccup's chest and Hiccup also fall asleep after he gets more comfortable in the bed

Three hours later, Hiccup woke up first to a horrible smell so nasty and musty that might make him throw up at the moment

Then he noticed that his penis was covered in cum and he also noticed that Astrid was covered in his cum

"Astrid, wake up my lovely Valkyrie warrior." whispered Hiccup while shaking Astrid's shoulder

Astrid began to stir "what time is it and what is the nasty smell for Thor's sake, did something die in here?" she asks

"it's eleven thirty in the morning and the nasty smell is coming from us being covered in my cum when we did it at eight thirty." said Hiccup as Astrid sits up

"I think your mom said there is a lake behind the house." said Astrid as she and Hiccup both get out of the bed, got some clean clothes from the closet and they headed outside to the backyard where they see a medium size lake

"well, let's get clean up." said Astrid as she takes her boots off, pulls her legging down to her ankles and kicks them off, she unties her skirt and her underwear, unties her ponytail and pulls her shirt over her head and places her dirty clothes next to a tree

There right in front of Hiccup's eyes stood a fully naked Astrid with her hair down as Hiccup stares at her body thinking she is a goddess trapped in a mortal form for a punishment that she caused trouble to the other gods and goddesses

"you are so beautiful that matches Freya's beauty which could cause her to curse us." said Hiccup as he walks up to her and gives her a kiss

"and that's why I married you so one day you would say that insult to her, and maybe I could have been a handmaiden or a advisior to her in a past life and one day she got mad at my past life and she killed and cursed my last life and she put my past life's soul into this mortal form to bed punished." Astrid said and she dives into the lake and resurfaced back up within seconds "the water is just right with a little cold in it."

Hiccup takes his boot off, pulls his leggings down and kicks them off, unties his loincloth and pulls his tunic over his head and places his clothes next to Astrid's clothes and then he unfastens his fake leg as he sat down and throws it on top of the clothes and jumps into the lake

Hiccup resurfaced and said "your right, the water is perfect." as he swims towards Astrid

"your even more handsome without your clothes on, maybe even more handsome then Thor." said Astrid

"I hope that you know that we might have to do a small offering to Thor and Freya of us for insulting them." said Hiccup

"we'll do one tonight before we go to bed." said Astrid as she places her arms around Hiccup's neck "all right." said Hiccup

"good, anyway let's get your **"Alpha"** cleaned up." Astrid said as she moves her right hand into the water and she started to rub Hiccup's cock until Hiccup started to moan with Astrid's touch

"mmm, your amazing when you give me a hand job." Hiccup said as he begins to Astrid's breasts that weren't hidden under the water

"well, it's a tradition for the wife to please her husband during marriage so I'm doing my duty as a wife to please my husband which is you." said Astrid giving Hiccup a kiss

"I was never been one for traditions, like the tradition for vikings o kill dragons." said Hiccup holding Astrid's breasts in his hands

"and that's why I love you and your rebelling." said Astrid as she hugs him after she stooped rubbing Hiccup 's cock and her breasts got smashed into Hiccup's tight chest

They stayed like that for four hours until they got out and they cleaned their dirty cum clothes and they let their clothes hang on a tree branch to dry off and they went inside to put clean clothes on.

Nighttime come fast when Hiccup and Astrid went out to hunt to catch a offering to a God and a Goddess they insulted

Twenty minutes later, they come back home with a dead baby deer and a dead mother deer

Then they started a fire and they placed the offerings in front of the fire and they began to do a chant

"Oh night Thor and humble Freya, we offer these offerings to you for our insults to you from this afternoon, please take these offerings and spare us." both said Hiccup and Astrid

Nothing happen yet at first until the fire come alive and took the offerings into the fire and then the fire disappeared.

"well we have been spared from their wrath and now let's go to bed." said Astrid as they both went inside and they went to bed


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, four reviews, eight favorites and 12 follows but that's bounce it up to more**

**This is a part 2**

Chapter three-part 1

Day 2

Tuesday

Hiccup wake up early when the sun came out (seven in the morning), so Hiccup carefully and quietly sneaks out of bed while trying not to disturb Astrid

Hiccup quietly walks downstairs to head outside to catch some fish for breakfast

So two and a half hours later, Hiccup came back into the house with six fish and brought some yak milk-he found a yak on the island and got some milk

Hiccup put the fish in a frying pan on the stove and started the small milk

Twenty minutes later, the fish was almost down frying. But unknown to Hiccup, Astrid had came downstairs quietly and she sneaked up on Hiccup and she put her arms around Hiccup's small waist and whispered into Hiccup's ear "what are you fixing for breakfast, sweetie?"

"fried fish and yak milk." said Hiccup

"there's yaks on this island?" asked Astrid as she puts her chin on Hiccup's shoulder

"yeah, their wild through but one seems to like me." said Hiccup taking the fish in the pan off the stove, blow the fire out and placed two fish on two different plates and hands one to Astrid

"smells too good and how come the one yak liked you." said Astrid taking the plate from Hiccup and sits down at the table to eat

"the yak was a female, when she saw me, she began humping my fake leg when she knocked me down before I got the milk." said Hiccup sitting down also with his plate of fish to eat

"how did you get away from the yak?" asked Astrid tearing her fish into pieces with her fingers while eating it

"another yak helped me and it trackled the female yak away so I could get the milk from the yak that trackled the female yak and I got away quickly and also I found out that the female yak was actually a male yak." said Hiccup using a fork to eat

"how long did the yak hump you?" asked Astrid while drinking her milk

"i think for twenty minutes, I just sat there while it humped me while the other yaks were watching." said Hiccup picking up his glass of milk and drink it

"did you try to remove the yak off your fake leg from humping you?" asked Astrid eating her second fish

"several times but I gave up and I just let it hump me." said Hiccup as he finishes her second fish and he places his plate in the sink

Again like this morning, Astrid had sneak up on Hiccup but this time, she put her hand around Hiccup's penis and she began stroking it

"are we going to sit down to do this?" asked Hiccup while watching Astrid's hand stroking him

"no, I'm doing something new and different, I'm going to stroke your "Alpha" from behind you." said Astrid as she continues the stroking on the member really fast

Hiccup closed her eyes and leans back into Astrid's soft and bounce breasts so Astrid could have more access to see what she is doing

"oh Astrid, you make my "Alpha" feel amazing with you stroking it." moaned Hiccup

"I know and now it's time for me to take full control of your **"Alpha"** to be a good, happy and trained dragon instead being a bad dragon." Astrid says as she licks Hiccup's neck and she continued to pump the member really fast

"yes go faster, take full control of my bad dragon." moaned Hiccup as they started to kiss

"your dragon has been a very bad dragon for today, I will have to punish it for being bad." said Astrid as their mouths weren't touching each other anymore but their long tongues were tangled together again

"what's the punishment for my dragon?" Hiccup asked with a little sarcasm

"your dragon's punishment is for me to stroke your dragon and stopping for you cum." said Astrid licking Hiccup's ear

"will I have to beg so I can cum?" asked Hiccup as he puts his hands on the counter top

"yes you will have to beg for me to make you cum." said Astrid as she bends down and gets on her butt behind the counter and she placed her mouth around the hard member and she begins sucking on it

Hiccup once again closed his eyes as he thrusts his pelvic forward so his long member could go deeper in Astrid's mouth

Astrid placed both of her hands on both sides of Hiccup's legs so she could also go deeper

Hiccup bends a little down so he could feel Astrid's breasts while he was getting a blowjob

Astrid moves her hands off Hiccup's legs to remove Hiccup's hands from touching her breasts. "no touching them." Astrid said teasing

"aww you so mean for not letting me touch them." said Hiccup as he stands up straight and he placed his hands back on top of the counter top

"you will get a chance one day to play with them." said Astrid sucking on the member hard

"I gave your breasts a nickname, you what to hear it?" said Hiccup looking down at Astrid

"sure." said Astrid taking the member out of her mouth and she started to lick the member

" "**The Horny Girls"** because they make my **"Alpha"** horny when I see them." said Hiccup as he smiles

"i love that nickname for my breasts, it's cute, now we have a body part with a nickname, **"The Alpha"** for your penis and **"The Horny Girls"** for my breasts." said Astrid she strokes the member while she is licking it

Then Hiccup felt an amazing urge that he was almost close to cum

"Astrid, I'm almost ready to cum soon." moaned Hiccup

"no not yet, now you will have to beg me to make you cum." said Astrid as she puts the member back into her mouth

"oh yes, go faster so can let a lot of my cum spill all over you." moaned Hiccup as he placed his hands onto Astrid's head

Astrid picked up her pace on the member

Hiccup closed his eyes once again while biting his lower lip. "oh...Gods." Hiccup moaned as he watches Astrid giving him a blow job

"are you almost close?" asked Astrid

"yes very close." said Hiccup as Astrid stops sucking and starts stroking really fast

"cum all over my body." said Astrid

"but we took a bath yesterday." grunted Hiccup

"so, we'll take another one and I can feel your **"Alpha"** getting ready to cum." said Astrid as she grips hard and tight on the member and all of a sudden, unknown to Astrid, Hiccup just cums fast and quick all over Astrid's body and Hiccup is breathing really hard while leaning against the counter

**I will mostly update every day when I fished each chapter**

**Sorry for a short part chapter-it was suppose to be a one chapter but I have writer's block so everyone can give me example for the next chapter I would like that for your help**

**take care :) QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

The next chapter will probably take me two days to write and type down

So be patient and I will be back and I will need some example to help create the chapter so if you viewers can send examples I will grateful from your help

so take care

:) QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Part 2

**wow twelve favorites and seventeen followers but we can do more better**

**Two characters from the shows comes in**

_Previously_

"_so, we'll take another one and I can feel your **"Alpha"** getting ready to cum." said Astrid as she grips hard and tight on the member and all of a sudden, unknown to Astrid, Hiccup just cums fast and quick all over Astrid's body and Hiccup is breathing really hard while leaning against the counter_

Hiccup reopened his green eyes to see a cum covered Astrid from head to toe beneath him while was breathing softly now

"hey what happened?, I thought you said you wanted me to beg to you so I can cum?" asked Hiccup

"well I'm guessing when I gripped your "Alpha" hard and tight, I made you cum without warning and my permission." said Astrid wiping the cum off her breasts and she licked it off her finger with her tongue

"I guess no begging next time." said Hiccup sitting down next to Astrid

"yeah no begging." said Astrid with sarcasm

"so you wanna go swimming in the ocean?" asked Hiccup wiping his cum off Astrid's nose and flick it away

"but what if a dragon comes and attacks us?"asked Astrid

"well I'll train it, I'm the Dragon Trainer of course" said Hiccup as he stand back up and then helps Astrid up from the floor

"then let's go swimming." said Astrid smiling as they head outside to the ocean and they took their clothes off and Hiccup took his fake leg off and they walked into the ocean until they started to swim

Hiccup and Astrid swim far away from the island until they dived into the deep ocean

Hiccup was swimming by himself until a light green Scauldron come up and was swimming next to him

Hiccup and the Scauldron stared at each other for a few seconds until Hiccup ran out of air and he swam to the surface for air with the Scauldron following him

As both Hiccup and the head of the Scauldron re surfed, he and the Scauldron were staring at each other again until Hiccup reached his hand out of the water and reached out to the Scauldron to sniff and the Scauldron placed it's snout into Hiccup's palm until re recognized the water dragon at once when he removed his hand

"Scauldy, is...that you?" Hiccup asked as the Scauldron nudged Hiccup in the cheek from touching Hiccup's hand

"how have you been boy, it's been seven years since we saw each other when you hurt your wing, speaking of that, is your wing all better." asked Hiccup as Scauldy lifts a wing out of the water to show Hiccup

"it looks great and healthy, do you still have Ruffnut's hair." said Hiccup as Scauldy shook his head no and then gave Hiccup a look that he might think Scauldy is trying to say _**"is Ruffnut here with you?"**_

"oh no I'm sorry Scauldy, Ruffnit is not here with me, it's just me and Astrid, Ruffnut is home on Berk." said Hiccup feeling sorry for the Scauldron

"hey, wanna help me find Astrid?" asked Hiccup

Scauldy shook his head yes and lowered his neck to allow Hiccup to climp on his neck and sit on him

**(Riding a dragon while being naked by the way seems to be uncomfortable for Hiccup's penis and ball and also stupid for Hiccup but he didn't care and for Scauldy, he didn't care if he had a naked human riding on his neck)**

"all right Scauldy, let's go and find Astrid." said Hiccup as they took off above the water

"**Astrid, where are you?"** Hiccup called out

Two and a half hours later, Astrid was nowhere to be found and Hiccup, well being Hiccup, was starting to get worried for his missing wife

"where is she at?, i'm getting worried now, we have never been this far apart before." Hiccup said out loud to himself

Scauldy was starting to feel sad for Hiccup and he made a sad low whine that Hiccup heard and understand

"oh no don't worry Scauldy, we'll found her, don't you worry." said Hiccup putting his hand onto Scauldy's head "let's head back to the honeymoon island, she could be there waiting for me to come back." he said as Scauldy's head turned back around to head to the island

After an hour and twenty minutes of going back to the island, he saw the island ahead and they were fifth teen feet away from the island when he noticed a figure walking along the island near the edge of the water

"who is that?" thought Hiccup as Scauldy was starting to growl, his teeth was showing and his eyes slit. "calm down Scauldy, it's ok." Hiccup whispered to the sea dragon and actually Scauldy was starting to calm down from Hiccup's confront words

They were about five feet away from the island until the figure had started to shout "Hiccup, is that you?"

Hiccup recognized the voice at once "Astrid?" he said to himself as they got closer to the island, then Scauldy placed his head down to let Hiccup climb into the water but noticed Hiccup couldn't walk without his fake leg on and so Scauldy let Hiccup lean on his head

"Hiccup, oh thank the Gods, I've been worried sick, I've been looking for you for three hours when we swam away from each other, what happened and where did you go." Astrid says as she hugs Hiccup

"well, looking for you with Scauldy's help." said Hiccup as Scauldy roars softly

"Scauldy?, the Scauldron that Ruffnut nicknamed when it's wing was hurt?" asked Astrid as Scauldy sniffs her

"yes, when I guessed when we swam away from each other, Scauldy found me and I asked if he wanted to help me look for you, and how did you get back here?, your still wet." said Hiccup

"oh it turns out, that we're like thirty minutes away from Eel Island and Torch found me when I was walking around the island." said Astrid as a huge and tall dragon lands behind Astrid

"hey there big guy, how are you doing?" asked Hiccup as he pets Torch on the snout

"he's doing good, he brought me back here twenty three minutes ago but he has to go back hom." said Astrid

"how come?" asked Hiccup

"I realized that tomorrow is the migration for the dragons to find a mater and have babies." said Astrid

"so wait, so tomorrow is Snoggletog." said Hiccup

"yeah so tomorrow will be our first holiday we won't be on the island." said Astrid as Torch and Scauldy both took off. "bye Torch, bye Scauldy, see you next time." Astrid said as she waves goodbye to the dragons

"then they would mom send us here on our honeymoon three days before Snoggletog?, it makes n sense." asked Hiccup sitting down on the sand to put his fake leg back on and Astrid helped him back up

"maybe she wanted us to spend the holiday together without the tribe, out friends, our families and our dragons." said Astrid as they walked up to the house

"so what are you getting me for a Snoggletog present?" asked Hiccup as he wrapped his long arms around Astrid's waist

"you'll find out tomorrow morning." said Astrid as she smiles sweetly at Hiccup

"can you give me a tiny hint, please?" asked Hiccup

"something sexy and dirty." Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear

"oh, love that." said Hiccup as they head back inside the house and they went to bed early so they can be ready for tomorrow morning

**what will Astrid give to Hiccup as Snoggletog present? Find out in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Second Author's Note

Sorry I haven't been able to post a new chapter up yet since my household is being stress since my sister went into the hospital on Saturday and also I have writer's block for the im on

So if you have any samples of helping. I would love that

Song long until I update a new chapter

QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, nine reviews, sixteen favorites and twenty six followers, that's a record for this story so let's continue more reviews, favorites and more followers**

another part story

Chapter Seven-part 1

Day 3

Wednesday

Snoggletog Morning

Astrid woke up very early before Hiccup usually gets up and she sneaks downstairs to get her Snoggletog present ready for Hiccup

She went outside to the waterfront and grabbed three small seashells and she made a handmade bikini with strings that she found in the kitchen drawers and within thirty minutes and sixteen seconds, she had the outfit made, she took her clothes off and she put the bikini on with her hair untied and she was just waiting for Hiccup to wake up and come downstairs

As she was getting ready for Hiccup to come down, she checked to see if she had everything ready and prepared. The Bikini? Check, Her hair down? Check, Her gift? Check and now she waits for Hiccup to come down so she can give him her Snoggletog present

Twenty minutes later, she hears Hiccup's light footsteps coming down the sitars and she gets into position

"Astrid, where are you?" asked Hiccup while coming into view to be revealed to be not wearing his tunic but was still wearing his leggings while his chest and stomach were showing with his penis hanging out. A six pack was visible and a little muscle was showing on his arms from him wrestling with Toothless to take baths and trying to calm the other trained dragons down when their angry. (he can wrestle with the dragon but won't hurt them but he gets hurt)

"_so damn hot."_ thought Astrid as she stares at his build up body from her hiding spot

"Astrid, are you here or not?" Hiccup asked again while looking for Astrid

"_it's show time."_ Astrid thought

"Hiccup sweetie, close your eyes so I can give you your present." Astrid said from walking up behind Hiccup from her hiding spot

"why do I have to close my eyes?" asked Hiccup as he closes his eyes when Astrid told him to

"because it wouldn't be so special and it would be a ruin Snoggletog present for you." said Astrid standing in front of Hiccup

"i would not ruin the present." Hiccup whined playfully

"well, you did ruined your party present in the cove where the villagers were planning a surprise party for you being the chief for a year." said Astrid

"yeah, you guys did a great job of letting the twins destroy stuff on the island." said Hiccup

"well, they don't listen to no one but except for the parents and the chief which is you." said Astrid

"yeah and then they passed out from hitting each other hard and they passed out and then it got worse when Barf and Belch got loose and they flew away from the village to caused more disaster in the forest and they led me to the cove." said Hiccup

"did you punished the twins after you re catch Barf and Belch." asked Astrid

"oh big time, it took me two and half hours to re catch Barf and Belch and then I banned the twins for flying Barf and Belch for a month while Barf and Belch were sent to Dragon Island for two weeks while I kept an eye on the dragon." said Hiccup

"so are you ready for your present?" asked Astrid

"you bet I am." said Hiccup with a smile

"o, open your eyes now." Astrid commanded

Hiccup reopens his eyes slowly to reveal a half naked seashell bikini wearing Astrid with her hair down and smile on her face standing right in front of him looking hot and sexy with her arms behind her back

"_damn."_ thought Hiccup as he stares at her slim body from head to toe. He had an sexy urge to tear and rip the seashell bikini off her body, push her onto her stomach and fuck the shit out of her but then he can dream big time

"well, do you like what you see here?" Astrid suddenly say which made Hiccup snap out of his daydreaming and forced him back into reality

"what do I think?, I love it of course." said Hiccup as he walks up to Astrid and gives her a hug

"you really like it, it's not to much?" asked Astrid

"i really do like it." said Hiccup as he releases his hug from Astrid

"well then, I'm happy that you love it." said Astrid while blushing

"you bet I do, hold on for a second, I want to draw you in that outfit." said Hiccup as he runs back upstairs and comes back downstairs seconds later with a brown notebook and c charcoal pencil in his hands

"is this gonna be my present from you?" asked Astrid

"yes, so you go and lay down on the couch and lay on your back with your left hand near your legs and your other hand on your forehead and don't move a single muscle but you can breathe, talk and blink your eyes but don't move that pose for an hour." said Hiccup as Astrid does what she is told to do

"so how long can I not move?" asked Astrid as she poses on the couch

"for almost nearly an hour." said Hiccup as he sits down at the kitchen table while in front of Astrid and within seconds as he opens the notebook, he begins to start and sketch Astrid in it.

Fifty five minutes later, "all right, just give me five more minutes and then I'll be done so then you can move freely." said Hiccup as he is still sketching in the notebook

"oh thank the Gods, I really need to go pee, I don't like being still this long, it drives me crazy." said Astrid

"yeah but it would be worth it when the picture is complete and you will fall in love with it." said Hiccup while looking up from the notebook and looked at a body part on Astrid and then back to the notebook

"good and I'll give you my second Snoggletog present after we're done with the picture." said Astrid

"another present?, I love this holiday." said Hiccup while blushing

"i believe that I see Mr. Artist is blushing." said Astrid smiling and teasing

"it's because I'm excited for my second Snoggletog gift." said Hiccup

"so how excited are you really?" asked Astrid as she continues to lay down

"super excited that the outfit your in and me drawling you is giving me a boner and it's going crazy." said Hiccup with a happy smile

"well maybe after you finished the drawling of me, I'll give you your boner a blow job present." said Astrid

"ooh, another sexy present." said Hiccup burying his face behind his notebook so Astrid wouldn't see him blushing a deep red and so he wouldn't see Astrid smiling

Five minutes later, Hiccup finally says "there and donw and now since I'm done, you can get up now, I'll sign my name under it and I'll give you your present." as he turns his back to Astrid. Astrid gets up from the couch, crawls on her hands and knees like a cat and sneaks under the table and places her face between Hiccup's legs

"Astrid, where did you g-." Hiccup never finished his sentence when he felt something warm and wet on the tip of his penis

Hiccup leaned over to his side to look under the table to see Astrid licking his penis like a happy dog

"you couldn't even waited until I gave you my present?" asked Hiccup

"huh, I thought you drawling me was the present?" asked Astrid while kissing the penis

"no, that was part of the present, but you will get the present when your done giving me a blow job so you can continue." said Hiccup as he sat back up straight and Astrid want back to resume licking the penis

Hiccup had placed his fingers in Astrid's hair as she places the hot and hard member in her mouth and she began bobbing her head up and down at a fast rate

Above the table, Hiccup had closed his eyes and his mouth had formed an o shape with his head up in the air. He was in pure heaven and he thought he had died

Unknown to Hiccup, a low moan slipped out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes widened when he opened them. "oops, didn't mean for that to slip out." said Hiccup

"it's OK, it means that your really happy." said Astrid without removing the huge member from her mouth

"don't talk with your mouth is full." said Hiccup while laughing

"no, I really want to devour your penis so much." said Astrid taking the member out of her mouth and she began pumping him

"you almost sound like a whore or a slut who wants to have sexes all the time." said Hiccup

"let's because it's our honeymoon and i'm super horny." said Astrid after she finished talking, she placed the member back into her mouth and she began sucking on it again

"oh yes, this is the best Snoggletog you every gave me." moaned Hiccup as he placed his forehead on the table near his drawling

Astrid smiled and closed her eyes as she continued to suck on Hiccup's member

"oh I'm so close, Astrid." moaned as Astrid placed her hands on Hiccup's knees

Ten minutes later, Hiccup felt something good and he finally says "I'm...a..about...to c...cum." as soon he cried out, he shot his heavy and hot load into Astrid's mouth

Astrid removed her mouth from member and the member is still oozing out cum

"wow, such a heavy load of cum from your **"Alpha". **said Astrid as she licks the cum off her lips

I told you that the outfit your in and me drawling you was giving me a boner." said Hiccup as he leans back into the kitchen table while Astrid cleans his middle clean off from the cum with her tongue

"so are you ready for my gift?" asked Hiccup as Astrid gets up from the under the table

"yes and I'll let you feel and lick my nipples." said Astrid as she sits on the table in front of Hiccup as she unties the bikini top and she places it on the table

"a third present?" asked Hiccup

to be continued


	8. Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this is not a chapter, its a Author's Note**

**I haven't been able to write the next chapter for the Honeymoon Alone Time since I never home due to my sister being in the hospital again and Im there for like seven hours or eight hours and I get home and I'm tired**

**sorry**

**till next time, QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist, peace**


	9. Good News

Good News

Good News my viewers and my follows, my sister is out of the hospital so now I can write my new chapter

and for those who wished my sister to get well, she thanks you all for the wishes

till the next chapter, bye, QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist


	10. News

**Hello my viewers and followers, its me QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist**

**There's some good news and bad news**

**the good news is that my sister is better but the bad news is that she went back to the hospital for a few days but he she come home**

**so be patient for the new chapter, peace until next time**


	11. Not Sure

**Not Sure**

**To my followers and reviewers of The Honeymoon Alone Time**

**I'm not sure when the new chapter is gonna be out since I have more stories to post so be patinet and I will post it quickly as possible and maybe in the last chapter, Hiccup will probably finger Astrid**


	12. Sneak Peak

Sneak Peak of Chapter Eight-Part 2

**I had the idea of putting this down as a sneak peak because you my followers have been waiting so be patience like I said before**

"so are you ready for my present?" asked Hiccup

Yes." said AStrid

"here you go." he says as he hands AStrid his brown notebook and she opens it to the page and she stares at the picture that he just drew

"Hiccup, it's beautiful." said Astrid as she hugs the notebook to her chest

"you can have that notebook, it has drawlings of you in it over our four years of maggiage and five years as boyfriend and gidrlfriend." said Hiccup

Astrid opens the book again to the front page and the first page was a drawling of Astrid with her battle ax

"When did you drew this?" asked Astrid showing the drawling to Hiccup

"oh I drew that after when we had our first dragon killing lesson with Gobber, you also had a shield but I took it out." said Hiccup remembering the lesson

"Gobber's way of teaching was crazy and insane that almost got us killed with Meatlug." said Astrid

"I think it was Meatlug's first time doing a lesson with us." said Hiccup

"anyway, ready for my third present?" asked Astrid


End file.
